Every Other Weekend
by Stacymc2012
Summary: EK Songfic! I love the song! Though not a big fan of the pairing, but I wanted to test new waters. I hope you guys like it! R&R! For got to put a song Disclaimer: I don't own the song: Every Other Weekend by Reba McEntire!


**Title:** Every Other Weekend

**Pairing:**EK

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is non-profitable, so please, don't sue!**

**AN:**Ok, don't get me wrong... I AM A HUMONGOUS EO FAN!!! And I really DON'T LIKE KATHY, but this is what happens when you listen to too much Reba! It makes you do crazy things! LOL! Well, I hope you enjoy! Please Review!

_**A**__**N 2:**_

_**Maureen and Kathleen were in college now. Leaving Kathy at home with Lizzie and Dickie, Eli doesn't exist here because the divorce went through, and Elliot never went back home and had that one night with Kathy. Anyway, that's all, ENJOY!**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Lizzie! Dickie!! Do you guys have your things ready?" Kathy screamed up at the twins from the bottom of the staircase.

The twins rushed down the stairs with their large backpacks filled with clothes and toys, most likely just toys. They stood in front of Kathy as she looked through their bags to make sure they had everything they needed for their weekend at their father's house. Kathy sighed and said "Alright, let's go see dad."

They loaded up into the car, and headed to the community park. She her mini van in front of Elliot's car. She smiled lightly, as the kids got out. Kathy got out as well and went over to the trunk to get the backpacks out. She handed them to Elliot, and he put them in his backseat. Elliot turned back around to have his two youngest children run into his arms for a hug. Kathy stood there watching this, taking all of it in. Wondering just where had she gone wrong with him?

"So, how are you Kathy?" Elliot asked, as the kids entered his car.

"I'm fine, and you Elliot?" she replied as casually as she could to hide what she was feeling.

Elliot nodded, and held out his hand for her to shake. She looked down at it, and shook it as well. She then turned around, jumped into the car and drove out of the parking lot, but not before saying goodbye to her babies.

**(Reba)  
Every Other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in?  
Ok, lets go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses  
There are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other Weekend  
**

Saturday morning found Elliot on his couch, watching _The Land Before Time_ movie with his kids for like he billionth time, but he didn't mind at all. He decided to make them something to eat. Elliot stood up from the couch and asked "What do you guys want for brunch?"

Without looking away from the TV they said simultaneously "Grilled cheese!"

He smiled, knowing that it was like the only thing they ever ate, and watched them for a second; they were looking at the TV as though it were a magnet field pulling them toward it.

Ten minutes later, he put the plates, with the grilled cheese sandwiches on them. He called for Lizzie and Dickie to come and eat their brunch. The children run into the kitchen, bickering about whether or not a T-Rex can fit an elephant into its mouth. But, when they sat down on the stools, at the small breakfast island, they looked up at their father, at the sandwiches, and back up at him and in chorus cried "Daddy! That's not the way mom makes it!"

**(Kenny)  
Every Other Weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again  
Every Other Weekend**

Elliot felt terrible! He picked up the cordless phone that sat on the kitchen counter, and dialed a number he knew all too well.

"Hello?" the voice said, it sound groggy, as if just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Hey Kathy? It's Elliot," he said into the phone in a whisper.

"Oh gosh Elliot! Did something happen? Are you alright? Are the twins alright?" Panic rose in her voice, as she began to imagine things. Elliot would always, only call in case of an emergency.

**(Kenny)  
But I can't tell her I love her**

He chuckled softly, she always did worry about him even when there was nothing wrong, that's on of the many things he loved about her. "No Kath, nothing happened. I was just wondering, how you made the grilled cheese for the twins?"

**(Reba)  
I can't tell him I love him**

Kathy shook her head in disbelievingly, "Oh Elliot! You scare me half to death, just to ask how to make a grilled cheese sandwich? Well, you take to slices of bread, and you put them together in a pan. Oh, but don't forget the cheese, it does tend to be the main ingredient! After it's finished, you take the sandwich, cut the crust off, and then cute it in half, so that it's easier for them to eat."

**(Kenny)  
Cause there's too many questions and**

**(Both)  
Ears in the car**

With the palm of his hand, Elliot slapped his forehead. "That's what I forgot!" he exclaimed.

**(Reba)  
So I don't tell him I miss him**

Kathy laughed at him. "Yeah, _your_ kids tend to be very picky!"

Elliot snickered "Oh, they're now only my kids? And what 'bout that night we spent together, it wasn't--"

**(Kenny)  
I don't tell her I need her**

**(Both)  
She's(He's) over me, that's where we are**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! What did you just say?! You had to bring that up! You know she's over you; probably with some other guy right there, in bed next to her! _As he mentally kicked himself, Elliot cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to go now. You probably have a lot of things to do today. Bye Kathy."

She quietly said "Goodbye Elliot." And as she heard the dial tone she whispered "I love you."

**(Kenny)  
So we're as close as we might ever be again**

**(Both)  
Every Other Weekend**

Kathy hung up the phone with a sigh; she'd never be able to tell him. Tell him that she regrets the entire divorce and fight between them…. Tell him that she should have never doubted him, and say that he was sleeping with his partner. She takes it all back, she loves him, wants to be with him! She wants him back, wants _her_ Elliot Christopher Stabler back.

Kathy looked around her room, she hated this feeling. Lizzie and Dickie had only been gone for one night, and she was already missing her two smallest babies! _I'm such a sucker, _Kathy thought. Feeling uneasy in such silence, she turned on the TV for background noise, while she decided what she'd do that day. There really wasn't anything to do that day. She'd usually have to take Dickie to soccer practice at twelve. Then, if Lizzie begged enough take them to the toy store at the mall. _And if Elliot were still here, I wouldn't feel this way, because he'd be by my side, there to keep me company. _Kathy thought and sighed. She had so much _not_ to do!

**(Reba)  
Every Other Saturday  
First thing in the mornin'  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in  
Every Other Weekend**

Sunday finally rolled around for Kathy; but Elliot was sad to see the day come, because it meant that his two youngest would be leaving. He loved spending time with them, Dickie was like a little comedian, while Lizzie was just constantly full of happiness and sunshine, even when things didn't go her way. Elliot was snapped out of his reverie as he pulled into the usual, and sad parking lot. Oh if the pavements and street could speak! The secrets were many to be revealed, feelings finally being told out loud was possibly enough to fill half of China! He parked next to a common red mini van.

Elliot hadn't even finished parking correctly when Lizzie and Dickie jumped out of the car yelling "MOM!!"

He smiled and watched his children hug his wife... he meant, their mother, and his **ex**-wife. Elliot opened the trunk and brought out two back packs, one blue, and one purple, and handed them to Kathy, while the twins went into her car. She took hold of their things, and her and Elliot's hand touch, causing awkward, and uncomfortable silence to come in between the two.

Kathy cleared her throat, and went into thje driver's side of her car."Goodbye Elliot, take care," She said through the rolled down window.

"Yeah thanks Kath, you take care of yourself as well," he turned to the backseat, and placed a kiss on the forehead of each of his kids whispering 'I love you's' and 'Take care's' After closing their door he turned back to his car. As he watched her tun the corner, driving out of the parking lot.

**(Kenny)  
Every Other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch  
We don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got  
I reconvince myself we did the right thing  
Every Other Weekend**

_You idiot! You should have told her!_ Exclaimed a small voice in the back of his head, while he just shook his head.

**(Kenny)  
So I can't tell her I love her**

_That could have been your chance to tell him just how much you loved him, and that you want him back! Why didn't you?!_ Kathy shook her head and sighed "Because I'm a coward."

**(Reba)  
I can't tell him I love him**

**(Kenny)  
Cause there's too many questions and**

**(Both)  
Ears in the car**

**(Reba)  
So I don't tell him I miss him**

**(Kenny)  
I don't tell her I need her**

**(Both)  
She's(He's) over me, that's where we are**

_Maybe this will just have to do. Maybe some things are just left unsaid, because that's just life... Oh well._ They both thought.

**(Kenny)  
So we're as close as we might ever be again**

**(Both)  
Every Other Weekend**

**(Kenny)  
Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again**

**(Reba)  
God I wish that he was still with me again**

**(Both)  
Every Other Weekend**

* * *

**Ok, so? What'd you think? Was that like absolutely horrible or did you actually like it? Let me know! Drop a review! Have a great day! =]**


End file.
